


The Rock Show

by narumimakoto



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, saerans a rockstar, yoosung is a fan who falls in love at first sight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narumimakoto/pseuds/narumimakoto
Summary: He fell in love with the boy at the rock show.





	The Rock Show

“Jiho, why are we here?” Yoosung stepped out of the cab and stared at the small concert venue called  _ Mint Eye _ . The sidewalk outside was splattered with alcohol and vomit, the wall covered in graffiti and layers of posters announcing the dates bands were coming through, and Yoosung was starting to regret agreeing to come with Yejun and Jiho on a “surprise” trip.

“Because Yejun scored tickets and this band is really good. Lead singer’s totally hot too.” Jiho flashed the bouncer a card then linked arms with Yoosung and pulled him inside. The smell of spilled beer and sweat hit Yoosung like a bus. He’d been to bars before, even a nightclub with Zen once, but this was  _ so much worse _ somehow.

The building was incredibly small but packed to the max. Jiho drug Yoosung through the crowd, pushing his way past a bunch of annoyed, drunk teenagers till they were both at the barricade with Yejun.

“Can’t believe you actually got him here.” Yejun shouted over the near deafening rock music from one of the opening acts.

“Why exactly  _ am  _ I here?” Yoosung yelled back.

“Because you never do anything fun with other people anymore! You needed a break, kid! And there’s no better break than a concert!” Jiho leaned over to speak directly into Yoosung’s ear, although he was still shouting. Yoosung tried to deny Jiho’s accusation but he was elbowed from behind and pushed further into the barricade, causing all the breath to be knocked out of him. He groaned and turned to glare at the couple he came with.

“How the  _ hell  _ do you two do this like every weekend?” Yoosung shouted.

“Don’t be so uptight! It’s fun!” Yejun turned to cheer for the band that was now leaving the stage.

A static came over the speakers for a moment before an extremely energetic girl’s voice began to ring out over the crowd. “And now, the group everyone’s been waiting for, Magenta!”

The lights shut off as the band made their way on stage. A slow guitar solo began as the lights slowly came back on, this time they were mint blue and magenta. The lights focused on the lead singer and Yoosung felt his heart skip a beat. He stared at the man with white hair and green eyes so intently he was sure he might actually have hearts in his eyes. Yoosung had eventually drowned out the feeling of being shoved around, keeping all his focus on the singer in front of him.

The lead singer pulled off his jacket halfway through the show and hung it from his mic stand, earning a roar of screams from the crowd as he was left in only a loose, red tank top that revealed a strange tattoo down his left arm.

Yoosung watched him as he moved about the stage, jumping around the stage with such incredible energy while still managing to sing and play the guitar flawlessly.

Yejun elbowed his boyfriend in the side and pointed over to Yoosung, getting Jiho to look over at him and begin to laugh uncontrollably.

“I knew getting him to come with us was a good idea!” Jiho continued to laugh. He never see Yoosung so focused on anything in his whole life.

“This next song is gonna be our last.” The singer announced, causing the crowd to boo loudly.

“Hey, hey! None of that! You’ll make poor Seven sad if you all boo like that.” The drummer sighed. The lead singer’s energetic expression dropped to one of pure annoyance as he turned to glare at the drummer.

“Please shut the fuck up or I’m taking your mic away.” The lead singer threatened. “But,” He turned back to face the crowd, his excited attitude coming back. “No need to be sad! We’ll still be in town tomorrow for the signing. It’s gonna be at the record shop across the street! 10 a.m. sharp. Aaaaand, we’ll even be back here in the beginning of the winter!”

The singer grinned at the crowd and pulled the jacket from his mic stand and tossed it into the sea of people. Yoosung reached out to catch it, growing shocked and slightly embarrassed when his fingers actually caught hold of the leather. He pulled it close him anyways and held it tightly to prevent one of the  _ many  _ crazy fans in the crowd from taking it away from him.

The song ended far too quickly, Yoosung thought. The 3 member band made their way to the front of the stage to thank the crowd for coming and bowed dramatically.

“I’m Seven.” The red headed drummer announced, taking his glasses off and winking at the crowd.

“Jisoo.” The quiet bassist waved to the crowd.

“Saeran.” The lead singer bowed again. “We are Magenta and we’re so glad you all could make it tonight!”

The lead singer, whose name Yoosung now knew to be Saeran, waved to the crowd as the band made their way off stage and Yoosung found himself watching him walk away till he couldn't see him at all anymore. How did he not notice at all during the show just  _ how  _ hot Saeran looked in leather pants?

Yejun linked hands with Jiho and grabbed Yoosung by the shoulder, pulling them both outside. He waved to them and ran off towards the parking garage down the street.

“Sooooo, what’d ya think?” Jiho asked Yoosung as the pair sat on the sidewalk, waiting for Yejun to go get his car.

“Everything hurts. I think I broke a rib. I’m deaf in both ears.” Yoosung complained.

“Come on. I knooooow you had fun.” Jiho poked Yoosung in the cheek. “Watching Saeran at least.”

Yoosung felt his face grew hot and he buried his face in the jacket he was holding, his blush only growing deeper once he remembered that was  _ Saeran’s  _ jacket.

“I wasn’t lying when I said the lead singer was hot.” Jiho grinned.

“Oh no, do I have some competition then?” Yejun leaned out the window of his car and pouted.

“Come on, you  _ know  _ you’d totally fuck him if you had the chance.” Jiho laughed as he got into the passenger seat. “Though, it seems Yoosung here would totally fight us for that opportunity.”

“Oooo, our dear Yoosung has fallen for a rockstar?” Yejun teased.

“B-both of you shut up!” Yoosung called out from the backseat.

“Oh no, what if he becomes a groupie?” Jiho gasped dramatically. Yoosung glared at him and Yejun tried to hold back his laughter.

* * *

 

Yoosung laid Saeran’s jacket across the back of his chair and stared at it for a moment. How could someone just give away such a nice jacket? It even looked brand new, smelled brand new. There’s no way Yoosung could keep this. He knew Saeran probably had enough money to buy another one and he knew Saeran had been the one to toss it, but that didn’t keep him from feeling guilty for keeping it.

Yoosung remembered the singing they mentioned at set an alarm, making sure he’d be up in time for it to go and give Saeran back his jacket.

* * *

Perhaps planning to get to the shop a little early was a bad idea because now it was 9 a.m., raining, and Yoosung was stuck outside while the shop was closed to set up. He contemplated leaving to go sit inside somewhere till 10, but Yoosung didn’t know his way around downtown and he didn’t want to risk not being able to find his way back before the signing ended. So he sat on the curb with his hood pulled up over his head, his backpack shoved inside his sweatshirt, and wishing he had remembered an umbrella.

“Why are you sitting here letting yourself get soaked?” A familiar voice asked suddenly. Yoosung looked up and was face to face with Saeran, who was standing over him with an umbrella.

“O-oh! I was waiting for the signing to give something to you.” Yoosung stuttered.

“Ah, a dedicated fan I see.” Saeran grinned and moved to sit down next to Yoosung, still holding the umbrella over the both of them.

“Actually, I didn’t even know who you guys were till last night.” Yoosung laughed nervously.

“And you already have a gift for me? I’m glad I left such an impression.” Saeran winked and Yoosung’s heart skipped a beat like it had the night before.

“W-well, kind of.” Yoosung pulled out his backpack and pulled Saeran’s jacket out of that, handing it over to him. “I know you threw it into the crowd last night but I felt a bit guilty just… keeping it since it looks really nice.”

Saeran stared blankly at Yoosung then down at the jacket before he began to giggle. “You’ve never been to a rock show before, have you?”

Yoosung shook his head no. “That was the first concert I’ve  _ ever  _ been to.”

“I always throw something into the crowd. Sometimes it’s my own clothes, other times something like one of Saeyoung’s drumsticks. Some people are weird and want my water bottle sometimes.” Saeran’s laughter calmed down as he began to explain to Yoosung.

“I thought the drummer’s name was Seven?” Yoosung asked.

“Oh! You know his real name now. Make sure to keep it a secret.” Saeran slid his fingers across his lips as if he was locking them. “Anyways, point if I’ve never had someone  _ return  _ something I threw before.”

“It’s a bit weird to do, isn’t it?” Yoosung mumbled nervously.

“Not weird. A bit lame, maybe.” Saeran handed the umbrella over to Yoosung and stood up to put his jacket back on. He then took the umbrella back from Yoosung and held his hand out for him.

“I never did get your name.” Saeran asked as he pulled his ringing phone out of his pocket.

“Yoosung!”

“Hmm,” Saeran rejected the incoming call and instead handed his phone over to Yoosung. “Not sure how to spell it. Guess you’ll just have to put it in for me.”

Yoosung’s cheeks flushed red and he nervously put his contact info into Saeran’s phone. Was he really getting hit on? By a  _ rockstar _ ?

Somebody called out to Saeran from the bus parked across the street. He shouted back and turned to face Yoosung. “Keep the umbrella. You don’t have to return it.” Saeran took his phone from Yoosung and slipped the umbrella into his grip before waving and running off to the bus.


End file.
